нιмιтѕυ
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Kazemaru pide algo casi imposible para Kudou. Sin importarle Ichirouta baja a la tierra; Kudou es llamado y ordenado para matar al Joven de Negro que encanto al peli-azul. *Secuela de Himitsu Kuro no Chikai* Kudou M. X Kazemaru I.


Aquí vengo con la secuela de Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~

Himitsu (Secretos) cuenta la razón de porque Kazemaru se volvió un Ángel Caído, y quién fue que disparo al Joven Vestido de Negro.

He de decir que el fic se debe gracias a los dibujos de Hito-Chan (Hito-neechan), así que se lo dedico a ella nwn.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pertenece completamente a Level-5._

* * *

**~Himitsu~**

**(Kudou Michiya X Kazemaru Ichirouta) **

- ¡Ichirouta-Kun entiende que no puedes!

- ¡¿Por qué?

- ¡Está prohibido!

- ¡Pero...!

Dos personas discutían, la primera de mayor edad, cabello morado con una pequeña parte de cabello tapándole el izquierdo, de ojos oscuros, vestido con un traje de gala blanco con toques de cadenas doradas, la segunda de menor edad, cabello azulino, largo y recogido en una media cola, un mechón casi tapando su ojo izquierdo, hermosos ojos de color avellana, vestía un centro que dejaba ver su ombligo y unos shorts cortos, todo de blanco.

- ¡Ichirouta-Kun!

- Michiya-San, tú eres el único que me puede ayudar.

- Me alegra mucho que recurras a mí, pero podrías pedir algo que si fuera enserio.

- ¡Es enserio!

Al parecer el mayor era un Arcángel puesto que cargaba una pistola enorme en la funda de su gabardina, por mientras el menor parecía un Ángel común y corriente con un sentido aventurero.

- Ichirouta-Kun, sabes que te am- que te quiero y que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Pero eso…

- Michiya-San…

- Eso no lo cumpliré. Entiende que es un capricho nada más.

- Entonces bajaremos a la tierra.

- ¿"Bajaremos"?

- MIS CAPRICHOS Y YO.

Sin más el menor se marchó a paso rápido de allí ignorando los pedidos de que esperara del mayor. Cegado por la ira no veía por donde pasaba, hasta que sintió un peso en su espalda.

- ¿Qué? – Voltea su vista encontrándose a un chico de cabello celeste, largo caído en sus hombros, un mechón cubriendo el derecho, piel de un tanto morena y ojos naranjas. Al parecer un Ángel igual que el, solamente que este vestía una camisa manga larga y unos pantaloncillos hasta la rodilla (sin embargo del mismo color blanco). – Jirou-Kun.

- Si. ¿Te peleaste con Michiya-San?

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Soy tu mejor amigo aquí. Me extraña que preguntes. – Haciendo señal de puchero, bajándose de la espalda del peli-azul. - ¿Ahora por qué?

- ¡Espera! Dos cosas: ¿Por qué no traes tu parche?

- Genda-Kun, jugándome una broma lo perdió y ahora lo esta buscando.

- Bien, dos: ¿Qué me dirías si te pido que me ayudes a ir a la tierra?

- ¿Qué diría? – Poniendo una mano en su mentón, suspiro - ¡Que estas un poco que completamente loco!

- Jirou-Kun. - Con tono depresivo.

- Vale, vale. Pero eso es muy… - Se le enciende la bombilla - ¡Por eso peleaste con Michiya-San!

- Algo así.

- Ichirouta-Kun… – Suspira - ¿Por qué quieres ir allá?

- ¡Curiosidad!

- ¡La curiosidad mato al gato! Sin contar que también te mato a ti. Y ahora quieres ir a la tie…

- ¡Sh! – Tapándole la boca, viendo a una Arcángel acercarse.

- Ichirouta-Kun, Jirou-Kun. – Saludo la mujer, de cabello largo de color verde/azul oscuro, ojos azules y mirada severa, vestía un vestido de gala con escote de corazón y el largo del vestido arrastraba por donde ella caminaba, su cara estaba levemente maquillada, sombra de ojos azulada y sus delgados labios pintados de carmesí.

- H-Hola Hitomiko-Sempai. – Saludo nervioso el peli-azul.

- Ichirouta-Kun. ¿Por qué estás casi asfixiando a Jirou-Kun? – Ichirouta rápidamente suelta al peli-celeste.

- ¡Es un juego! – Toma a Jirou del brazo - ¡Nos vemos más tarde Hitomiko-Sempai! – Corrió arrastrando al peli-celeste.

Llegaron a su habitación, el peli-azul empezó a ordenar todo para su "partida" a la tierra.

- Por favor, júrame que no le dirás nada a Hitomiko-Sempai ni mucho menos a Michiya-San.

- Te lo juro, ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

- Cuando te conté que me atraía Mamoru-Kun y tú fuiste a decírselo.

- Eso fue una caída.

- Bueno, hasta luego Jirou-Kun. – Casi sin terminar de tomar el pobo entre su mano, fue detenido por Sakuma quien lo giró del brazo y le planto un beso en la comisura de los labios. - ¿Eh?

- Cuídate, ojala que no regreses porque YO mismo iré allá abajo a traerte y…

- ¿Y?

- Suerte. – Sonríe, Kazemaru asiente y partió.

El peli-morado Arcángel buscaba desesperadamente al Ángel con quien había peleado días atrás, suplicando que este no haya cometido ninguna tontería, con "tontería" se refería a su proyecto de bajar a la tierra. Decidió por fin preguntarle al más cercano del peli-azul, Sakuma Jirou.

- ¡Jirou-Kun!

- ¿S-Si, Michiya-San?

- ¿Haz visto a Ichirouta-Kun?

- No… ¿Por qué?

- Por nada, gracias.

Sabiendo que el peor castigo que recibía el mentir era el ser desterrado para pasar a ser un Ángel Caído, protegería su juramento con su… Amigo.

- Regresa pronto Ichirouta-Kun.

Kudou palideció, Kira le había llevado los anuncios recientes.

**.Kazemaru Ichirouta ahora es un Ángel Caído.**

No podía ser posible… ¡Ese enano le había desobedecido y había bajado a la tierra!

- De todos, ¿Quién lo desterró?

- Hibiki-Sempai. – Respondió serenamente Hitomiko.

- Esto esta mal, muy mal…

_Michiya, por favor ven a mi Oficina._

Se escucho una voz grave en los parlantes por todo el Cielo, este tan solo siguió la orden y se dirigió a la Oficina.

- Hibiki-Sempai. ¿Me necesitaba?

- Si, Michiya. Quiero que vayas a la tierra.

- ¿P-Para qué?

- Un humano infeliz tiene atrapado a Ichirouta bajo sus "encantos"

- ¿Encantos?

- Ichirouta se enamoro de un humano. – Michiya sintió una pesada lluvia caer en su mente.

- ¿Se enamoro de un humano…? ¿Qué quiere que haga?

- Quiero que hagas pagar a ese humano. – Kudou asintió.

- Lo haré Señor.

Bajo del cielo a la tierra, más precisamente en un pequeño pueblo viendo como un chico de cabellos parados, color crema, vestido completamente de negro, besaba a una chica de cabello corto azulado. La ira le invadió.

- _Quiero creer que no hiciste lo que creo Ichirouta-Kun… _- Pensó pesadamente Michiya.

Días y días pasaba espiando a la pareja, aprovechando uno de esos días; un momento en que la "chica" salió dejando al chico de negro solo. Se apareció tras este metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina sacando su pistola.

- Tú falta vas a pagar… - "_Sufriendo, pensando, solo culpándote_" – Y Dios será quien exterminara con la flecha de enfurecida justicia, disparara al joven de negro que trajo todo deseo… - Pronunció, haciendo que el joven se girará, al momento soltó el gatillo con una sonrisa torcida. – Aprenderás la lección de no meterte con lo que no es tuyo…

Desapareció de allí dejando al joven hundido en un charco de su propia sangre que brotaba desde su corazón. Los demás días los pasaba con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, tan solo esperando el regreso de su querido Ángel Ichirouta, uno de esos días su camino se vio cruzado por un oji-naranja el cual tenía su mirada baja.

- ¿Qué pasa Jirou-Kun? – Poniendo su mano en la cabeza del peli-celeste, este levanto la mirada rápidamente y se pudo ver como de sus orbes, bueno, de su único ojo visible, salían lágrimas imparables.

- ¡Por tú culpa Ichirouta-Kun ha desaparecido!

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Por salvar a ese miserable humano el se desvaneció! ¡DIO SUS ALAS POR EL! – Gritaba descontrolado, ahora si, la lluvia pesada de la mente de Michiya se había convertido en un caos.

Días después… Jirou leía los avisos junto con Genda y los dos vieron algo que los dejo totalmente mudos.

**.Kudou Michiya ha caído al infierno.**

**

* * *

**Millones de disculpas por haber hecho a Kudou como un loco XD

Pero bueno uwu.

Espero, les guste y lo disfruten~

Sayonara~


End file.
